The Monster That You See
by nodiggynondoubt
Summary: Roxas and his family move into a 18th Century mansion that supposedly was the home of an unknown wealthy Civil War soldier that lost his mind due to a tragic accident. Unknowingly to them everything was falling quite into plan. M for blood, gore, rape, mind control, and mental breakdowns. AKUROKU
1. Prologue

**Guess what today is? AKUROKU DAY! XD Since everyone is possibly doing lovey dovey cuteness for this special holiday I decided to go dark…. Actually I had notin' for cuteness and just pulled this out of my docs since I got some reviews/ requests to write this story up since he was blocking all my thoughts for my other story Saving Roxas rewrite so I decided I would try and double task! :D **

**Full Summery: Roxas and his family move into a 18****th**** Century mansion that supposedly was the home of an unknown wealthy Civil War soldier that lost his mind due to a tragic accident. Unknowingly to them everything was falling quite into plan. M for blood, gore, yaoi (and not the good kind…Until later), mind control, and mental breakdowns **

**Enjoy!**

**The Monster That You See**

"Roxas are you ready to go?!" Said owner of the name sighed as he looked at his now bare room. He didn't understand why they had to leave New York. I mean they live in a up scale pent house that one would think their some filthy rich family for god sakes! To some rundown mansion that was probably haunted if not cursed.

"You okay Rox?" Roxas turned around and saw his older brother Sora at his bedroom door with concern laced in his ocean blue eyes very identical to his own other than Sora's twin Vanitas that had golden eyes and jet black hair.

"Yeash, I'm okay I just…I'm gonna miss this place… All my friends are here and I'm leaving them behind," Roxas replied. He ran a shaky hand through his blonde spikes as tears clouded his vision. He swore to his friends they'd always be together, now he was breaking that promise.

"Hey it'll be okay," Sora cooed and walked over to his brother pulling him into a warm hug that was truly one of Sora's signature hugs he gave when someone was sad.

"Oh my god would you guys come on already I- what's wrong with him?" Vanitas groaned but soon stopped when he saw his brothers hugging each other.

"Rox doesn't want to leave," Sora said as Vanitas rolled his golden eyes.

"Gosh your such a baby would you grow a pair!"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm leaving my childhood friends behind Vanitas!" Roxas yelled; he detached himself from Sora wiping furiously at his eyes to get the water out.

"It's always about your friends isn't it?" Vanitas scowled, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his younger brother.

"At least I have some!" Roxas shot a glare at Vanitas who in turn glared back enviously. For over 8 years or more Vanitas has yet to make a friend, everyone tried to set him up on dates and everything but he either stood them up or verbally attacked them; so their was no use in trying anymore.

"Boys its time to go!" Their mother called from downstairs. Sending one last nasty glare at Roxas, Vanitas turned around and trotted down the steps.

"It'll be okay Rox, we'll make new friends, right?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded and Sora smiled at him cheerfully before exiting the room.

"I'm going to miss living in the city," With a sigh Roxas moved to the door then looked back at his soon to be old room and closed the door on his childhood room.

"Ready to go kid," His father Cloud asked as Roxas came down the stairs.

"Yeah,"

"Well c'mon then lets go the others are already in the van," Cloud told him, Roxas walked down the rest of the stairs and out the front door with a heavy sigh and into their new aqua blue Toyota Sienna minivan; after he settled into his seat he pulled out his blue iPod touch putting his ear pods in blaring The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy.

It took a good 9 hours (plus stops) and 15 minutes to get to Williamsburg then another 45 minutes to find the place…

In the middle of a freakin field...

"You have gotta be kidding me," Roxas mumbled as he looked at the 'rundown' in his eyes in the middle of no where mansion. The 4 story Colonial mansion was all whitewashed brick, 5 windows with black shutters that were slowly decaying on the first floor and 4 on the lower floor, two black chimneys, and a black oak door.

"What Roxas? It looks freakin' awesome!" Sora was practically jumping up and down in his place in his seat.

"I dunno Sor…There's something off about it," Roxas said quietly, he wasn't kidding either there was something totally off about it! It was practically radiating off of it, Sora and Vanitas just rolled their eyes at him. Sure he could be a little condescending at times but still.

"Something's off about every old looking thing you see,"

"Not to mention the time he was dead set that Repliku was a male striper for a living!" Sora said and laughed along with Vanitas.

"Hey that was years ago!" Roxas turned around in his seat and hit Sora who was all the way in the back at his favorite spot in the corner of the car on his leg hard.

"Ouchie! Mommy Roxy hit me!" Sora whined complete with a pout.

"Alright boys settle down," Tifa said through her giggles, she remembered that day so clearly like it was yesterday that Roxas came home from school yelling Repliku was a male striper and was so set on it he made a fake ID to local _gay_ strip club called Fireworks just to prove his point only to get constantly hit on by guys, an almost lap dance, and got grounded for 2 months…Yeah not a good memory to remember.

Finally they came to the mansion and parked the car, everyone got out with a reluctant and unwilling Roxas.

"Ok well lets get the stuff inside, the movers will be here tomorrow with the rest of the stuff," Cloud announced, Roxas looked up into one of the windows he couldn't help feel like he was being watched. When he looked into the window in the highest floor he saw a tall, what looked like, a red head in the window staring down at them from the window. Roxas eyes widened but as quickly as he saw it, it was gone.

"You okay Rox? You look like you just saw a ghost or something!" Sora teased, but Roxas could care less.

"I think I just did,"

Unknowingly to them this was just the beginning.

0

Cloud put a old looking key in the keyhole, turning it with slight difficulty. Once he got the door unlocked he pushed it open, the old door groaned in protest of not being opened in a decade.

"Wow," Sora mused as he looked around the old house. Chairs and tables alike where covered with an old musty sheet with thick layers of dust, on the roof of the house their was a dust covered chandelier, windows along the back wall possibly to the back yard only allowing very little light in since everything was so dusty; two love seats sat on each side of the room on either side of a small lamp table, a couch sat in front of a huge fireplace, a door was adjacent to the left wall possibly leading to the kitchen, two staircases one in the left and right (both leading upstairs) where in the middle of the foyer, and dirty white marble floors.

"Well guys go explore, or whatever you kids do in a new house," Cloud suggested as he put a suitcase down.

"Yeah c'mon Vani, Rox!" Sora being the happy brother he is took both of his brother's wrists and pulled them to the staircase.

"Sora," Roxas groaned as he was forced up the stairs, whilst all Vanitas did was glare at his twin, sometimes he wondered if they where even related. Once the trio was on the 3rd level, there where two opposite hallways, Sora released his brothers hands and bolted to the left with a trailing Vanitas yelling at him to stop running. Roxas shook his head about to follow them but stopped when he saw a shadow move in his peripheral vision down the left hallway.

"Hello?" Roxas called, he walked down the hallway, a window facing the woods, three doors lined the right wall and another across from them, it felt eerily colder than the hallway that he just came from. As Roxas walked down the hall he noticed that one of the doors that caught his eye was a gold number 8 on a red mahogany door. Intrigued, and drawn to this specific room Roxas took the brass handle turning it slowly while putting his weight on it to open the door.

The room wasn't as dusty as he thought it would be, but he could careless this seemed like the perfect room for him so he immediately claimed it. It was a fairly large room; one would think it was the master bedroom. The beds headboard was pushed up against the right wall with a flamed wood oak nightstand right next to it, two windows one in front of the bed on the wall across from it that had a window seat and the other facing the front of the house with a desk in front of it, a big walk-in closet on the other side of the bed while the walls where painted crimson red which was a little odd.

Roxas walked around the room looking out the window that over looked the green field, "Rox-oh, woah look Vani Rox has the best room in the house!" Sora busted through Roxas room yelling and what not as Vanitas waltzed in with a scowl set on his face.

"So? Who cares," Vanitas sneered, he was obviously jealous of the room, I mean it was nice and big and soon to be flashy once those posters and a good deal of black paint would do on the crimson walls, he was kinda thinking black stripes. But he has enough time to think about that later though.

"I do!" Sora said cheerily walking off into the room while Vanitas and Roxas were caught up in a silent glaring/staring contest first one blinks the other gets the room. A sudden gust of wind blew across Vanitas face effectively making him blink to clear the dryness.

Roxas smirked as he walked out of the room, "I get the room," He said as he walked passed Vanitas to the stairs to collect his belongings with Vanitas yelling insults.

"That's not fair! Wind got in my eyes!"

"You shouldn't have followed Sora if you wanted to get the first room, so don't blame me," Roxas said smartly as he picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder while taking two suite cases in each hand starting up the staircase.

"I'll murder you Sora!" Vanitas yelled and rushed past Roxas almost making him lose his balance.

"There will be no murdering in this house…that is if I don't strangle one of you kids by the end of the night-"

"Cloud!" His mother Tifa gasped and hit Clouds shoulder.

Cloud pouted and rubbed his shoulder glaring at his wife, "What? It's the truth!"

"There will be no murdering in my house!" Cloud replied to Tifa but Roxas was already turning down the hallway to his room, passing Vanitas and Sora who where fighting over a room. Roxas sighed as he put his stuff down in the middle of the room.

"Well, new start, new beginning," Roxas muttered, condoning a black cloaked figure with gleaming green eyes hiding in the shadows.

"Yes, new beginnings," The figure smirked cryptically to himself and disappeared into the inauspicious shadows.

He absolutely couldn't wait…

_The Monster That You See…_

Hope you liked the prolouge! PLEASE R&R! I really want to know if I should continue this or not, if so please review! :D HAPPY AKUROKU DAYY! WHOOT!

_Fire~_


	2. New Friends & Strange Dreams

**Yay! You guys are so awesome! :D thank you for the reviews and favs! Sorry for the wait had some trouble with little Axel and plus orchestra started along with classes so updates will be kinda slow XP**

Here's a little fun fact about this story: So this story was born from a song, if anyone can find the song that goes to the story next chapter will be dedicated to ya! I gave some hints too ^_~

**Music: 21 Guns, by Green Day**

****Note: I am very very bad at writing School scenes and I will try to limit the school scenes as much as I can cuz I freeze up when I write it and that means no update till 30 years from now lol (I'm just weird like that XP)! So anyway,**

**Enjoy!**

**Chaper 2, New Friends And Strange Dreams **

**0000000**

_Battle cries were heard as canons where going off, soldiers dropping like flies, limbs scattered all over the blood stained grass. He has to live through this; he had to get to his family._

"_Axel, watch out!" Someone cried his name. _

_But it was to late…_

Roxas bolted awake on his bed sweat dripping from his forehead gasping large amounts of air into his lungs. The dream felt so real like he was there in the middle of the war looking through someone's eyes, but what really got his mind of who- was it Hazel or Axel? Roxas couldn't remember. But was some soldier in the Civil War, first of all why is he reading so much into this?! It was just a dream, and dreams aren't real.

"What a wacked up dream," Roxas sighed and plopped back down in his bed. He cleaned up his new room ridding the dusty bedding and putting on his famous checkerboard sheets and blankets as Sora and Vanitas finally set out their differences so Vanitas got the room next to him and Sora in the other next to Vanitas. Tifa noted at dinner that night that they where going to a HighLand High School this morning which he wasn't entirely looking forward to since it will be a new place, friends…people.

Worst of all he couldn't go back to sleep, a cranky Roxy means emo Roxy, and if emo Roxy is out that means no making friends. With a groan he sat up again and looked at the clock glaring at the red numbers that read 5:56 AM School didn't start until 7. Roxas sighed as he got up from his comfy bed placing his feet on the cool surface wood floors padding over to his dresser pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and a red graphic shirt and went out of his room walking down the hallway to the bathroom. Roxas came to the bathroom turning on the light before shutting the door. He put his clothes on the toilet seat grabbing his toothbrush and the toothpaste squirting some on then wetting it and brushing his teeth. A sudden gust of air brushed behind him and he turned around but saw nothing.

_I must still be half asleep,_ he thought, _plus the air probably just came on._ The blonde rolled his eyes spitting out the paste just as a cloaked redhead appeared behind him in the mirror a smirk planted on his slightly purple thin lips and soon disappeared when Roxas looked back up in the mirror. Roxas turned on the shower to his liked temperature and striped down, he stood under the spray of hot water getting his hair wet. He came from under the water sensing someone was watching him and saw a shadow move towards the door behind the curtain, he peaked his head out to see who it was, and once again nothing was there!

_I swore I saw a shadow, but then again my mind is still foggy._ He reasoned with himself condoning the cloaked figure in the shower behind him smiling all the while.

After he had his shower and got dressed he trotted down the creaky stairs trying to be as quiet as he could, once down the stairs he decided he'd look around on his way to the kitchen. It looked like his mother did a good deal of dusting since now he could see what he was looking at, it actually didn't look so bad but what he found very interesting was a huge portrait of a red head soldier in Civil War clothing, strange purple marks under his surprisingly bright emerald eyes, and a very charming smile graced his thin pink lips. He looked kind of familiar, but whatever he's never seen this person in his life and he think he would have remembered the bright freakishly red hair and the bright emerald eyes that could charm you within seconds.

Roxas walked into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. The kitchen was all white and it was fairly large, in the middle had a long wooden table that seated six people, marble counter tops and stove tops, white cabinets, and a stainless steel refrigerator on the left side wall, and lastly a stainless steel dishwasher next to the sink. It looked like it was upgraded before they came here which he was happy for not really looking forward to hand washing everything. Roxas walked to the cabinet and pulled out Frosted Flakes and a blue bowl then walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk out and sat down.

"Ah man forgot a spoon," Roxas mumbled quietly to himself, he got up from the comfy chair walked over to the drawer and pulled out a silver spoon. He looked on the face of the spoon and saw his reflection twist into something else. It contorted into a pale white face with little tattoos under each... Emerald eyes. And red hair... With a gasp he dropped the spoon, it clatter to the floor loudly.

"No, no no no no no! This is j-just my imagination. Yeah that's it I don't believe in ghosts at ALL or any supernatural beings!" Roxas chanted.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice said behind him, Roxas let out a... How can I put this? A manly squeak. Yeah that'll work! A manly squeak.

"Would you quit sneaking up on me like that Vanitas!" Roxas sighed and picked up the spoon without trying to look at it and put it in the sink while grabbing another one with out looking at it.

Vanitas rolled his eyes while going over to the cabinet and getting out a big bowl. "Your such a girl sometimes,"

Roxas heard what he said and glared at his back then decided that he would not comment on it instead he asked, "Where's Sora?"

"Still asleep," Vanitas brought the big blue plastic bowl over to the sink pouring ice-cold water into it. While Roxas was stuffing his face with cereal he just realized what that water was for.

"Really Vanitas?"

"Really," Vanitas smirked and winked at Roxas while exiting the kitchen with bowl in his hands. Roxas rolled his eyes and counted to ten. On the tenth second all he heard was,

"AHHHH VANITAS!"

Never fails...

^^^^^^

Finally they got to their new high school after Sora and Vanitas started fighting over a box of Lucky Charms cereal that soon turned into them not having it since someone didn't close it up properly and out came all the food. To top it all off it was sweltering hot outside and they had to walk a mile down their driveway then another mile to the bus stop while Sora and Vanitas where still arguing about loss food, it was a good thing Roxas saved up money to get an iPod cause he was sure he would rip both of their heads off.

The school was beyond crowded, teens gathered with their respective groups chattering. Roxas, Sora, and Vanitas walked through the bustling hallways to the office to get their schedules. After they retrieved their schedules they set off to their respective classrooms parting ways. Roxas had history first while Sora and Vanitas got stuck in the same class for English, boy was Vanitas mad about that. Roxas walked into his classroom and took a seat all the way in the back between some girl he didn't look at and a guy that was in the other seat leaving the one beside Roxas vacant.

A few minutes later after he walked in tall bleached blonde guy with a goatee walked in surveying his class before picking up a piece of chalk, "I'm Professor Luxord Carde, you are to call me Professor or Mr. Carde but I prefer you to call me Professor," Luxord turned back around from writing History 101 on the board surveying his class again then turning back around writing something on the board again.

"You, blonde all the way in the back on the right hand side, what's your name?" He asked not even turning around, Roxas blinked noticing that he was talking to him.

"Oh uh, Roxas Strife," Roxas glanced to the side of him and saw the most weirdest ugliest girl he ever laid eyes on. _Is that even possible?! And worst of all, they still sell those things?! _ He thought as he did a double take at the brunette girl that had a whole braces facemask on somehow eating bubble gum, and was leaning on her desk facing him. She winked at him and Roxas truly thought he was going to throw up.

"Psst!" Roxas looked next to him and saw a guy leaning over towards him, "Her names Delilah, don't look into her eyes or you'll be scared for life! Beware the eyes, beware," Roxas mouth opened ajar looking at the boy next to him, what kind of school did his mother put him in?! He almost screamed when the door busted open and in came a dirty blonde dressed in camo all the way down to the shoes walked in.

"Hayner's back! Anyone miss me?!" The blonde yelled to the top of his lungs, Luxord sighed and ripped off a detention sheet putting it in Hayner's waiting hand. The class stayed silent staring at Hayner. The blonde walked over sitting in between Delilah and Roxas.

"Ah you must be the newbie, eh?" Hayner said turning to him.

"Uh yeah I'm Roxas," Roxas extended his hand to him.

"Hayner," He shook Roxas hand.

"Okay class, let's get started, I have a poker game in an hour." Luxord announced and started teaching.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The lunch bell rung signalizing for lunchtime and the students flooded out of the classrooms heading to the cafeteria. Roxas was surprised that Hayner was in most of his classes along with Hayner's other friends Pence and Olette. The four teens walked down the hallway dodging backpacks and people that weren't looking finally making it to the cafeteria and getting in line. Roxas looked around the cafeteria and to his utterly surprise he saw Vanitas glaring hatefully at a spikey blonde that looked strangely like him the only difference was the glasses but he didn't see Sora anywhere.

Roxas continued being a stalker and watched them. _Maybe there's still hope left!_ Roxas thought but quickly regretted it, Vanitas said something and the blonde recoiled back into himself. Vanitas smirked and grabbed his backpack leaving the cafeteria without a second glance. _Maybe not._

Roxas sighed and came out of the longest lunch line that he'd ever been in and walked over to the table sitting down ignoring his friends confused looks.

"Hey, don't take it to heart he's always like that," Roxas said as the blonde looked back up at him with similar blue eyes. _He does look like me._

"Are you his brother? He mentioned two pea-brained good for nothing lowlifes- not that you are one sorry! Uhh, I'm Ventus call me Ven," Ventus blushed in embarrassment from insulting Roxas.

Roxas shook his head with a chuckle, "It's okay, he's called us worst names. I'm Roxas, so are you two paired together?"

"Yeah unfortunately in Art class. We're supposed to paint a two story into one on one canvas painting (1) and we where supposed to be talking about that and figure it out to make the painting flow but he started calling me names," Ventus said.

"Don't get down by his words that's basically all they are is words; he'll come around just keep nagging him and he will eventually give in and work with you," Roxas reassured, "But most importantly, give him a good argument. And never blink when he says nothing and stares at you," He smirked knowing that would work faster than nagging him if you start arguing with him.

Ventus blinked not catching on but nodded anyway, "O-Okay,"

"Hey, you want to come sit with us?" Roxas asked as he stood up, Ventus looked passed him to Hayner, Pence, and Olette that found their table.

Ventus shrugged and stood up also, "Sure," Roxas walked over to his new friends and took a seat along with Ventus next to Olette.

"Guys this is Ventus. Ventus, Hayner, Pence, and Olette,"

"'Sup,"

"Hiya,"

"Nice to meet you," Hayner, Pence, and Olette said in unison.

"Oh, Rox we got you somethin' since you ditched," Hayner pushed over a half eaten cheeseburger, Roxas stared at it for a moment.

"Uh, where's the other half?" All eyes turned at Pence. Pence stopped mid way in licking his fingers clean of ketchup when he felt eyes on him.

"Hey don't look at me! I'm innocent!"

"Righhht, says the fatty licking his fingers of ketchup from the burger," Hayner rolled his eyes, Pence was about to retort when Hayner's phone went off.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" The whole cafeteria went silent and looked towards their table, Hayner spluttered and hurriedly got his black iPhone out answering it.

"Mom! You're ruining my cool!" Hayner stood up and ran put of the cafeteria. Once the door slammed shut behind him the whole place burst into laughter.

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

Roxas sighed as he flopped back on his bed exhausted from today's events. He snickered at the memory of Hayner's ring tone, basically the whole school was talking about it now none stop just as Hayner is boasting his new position in the 'popular' rank whatever that's supposed to mean girls still avoided him like the plague. Roxas rolled his eyes and put a pillow over his head and started drifting off to sleep.

Łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

"Roxas! C'mere a sec!" Tifa called from downstairs, Roxas yawned and rubbed his eyes before standing up and stumbling out of his room sleepily down the hallway and down the stairs into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you run downstairs and get the dust cleaner, Cloud put it downstairs for some utmost reason," Tifa sighed and moved one of the couches over, Roxas whined. Why did he have to do it? He had two other brothers that could do it!

"Why me? Why can't Sora or Vanitas do it?"

"Because I want you to do it, you've been sleeping all day after school," Roxas groaned headed towards the burgundy red wood door that held downstairs and trotted down the creaky stairs flicking on the light on his way. The basement felt colder than the rest of the house but that was slightly normal in any house, plus it was all stone around so that could be why it was cold.

Roxas hopped down the last step and started looking around for the cleaning supplies but couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, eerily enough it was the same feeling he had when he saw that figure in the window when they first arrived here. Unknowingly to him bright emerald eyes watched his favorite blonde move around. _He sure has grown up more. _He thought and stepped out of the shadows Roxas back towards him.

"Looking for this?" The figure said and pushed a bucket with the cleaning supplies with his black booted foot. Roxas turned around so quickly he almost got whiplash, he stared at the cloaked figure with wide blue eyes; the air around him started to get hotter if that was even possible. One minute he was shivering cold and the next he's warm.

"W-who are you and how did you get in here?!" He asked, he didn't remember hearing any footsteps coming down the steps. The figure smirked and pulled down his hood revealing crimson red spikes that spiked back, beautiful unforgettable bright emerald eyes with one purple teardrop's under each eye.

"Names Axel, better get it memorized,"

**To be continued…**

**(1) I did this in school once its when you come up with a story and it has to have two sides of it but has to flow at the same time. **

**Sorry its so short but I promise the next chapter **_**will **_**be longer, I had some trouble with a few things *cough* Axel *****cough*. Yay so Roxas has met Axel, how will that turn out. Any thoughts? I would love to hear 'em! R&R please! :) **

**See ya!**

_**Fire~**_


	3. The Janitor

**Sorry I've been so busy! Between my forums, cello, and school it's just been no time to write lately! :( so this chapter will basically give a little insight on Axels plans as well as shining some light on our other pairings as well. It can't all just be about Axel and Roxas! Everything has to connect and then you'll see why *smirks* and don't hurt me! It has to be done! *runs away*  
**  
**Sora: I can't believe you!  
**  
**TMTYS cast: Enjoy!**

Music: Your Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring  
**Chapter 3, The Janitor**

"No no no no no no! Your not real your just a figment of my imagination! I don't believe in ghosts or any supernatural beings!" Roxas shook his head and started hitting it against the wall. Axel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, he had a feeling he would act like this.

"Well you better start believing, Roxas," Roxas stopped hitting his head against the stone wall and looked over to the smirking red head, confusion and fear laced in his blue azure eyes.

"H-how do you know my name?" He asked meekly, Axels smirk turned a little malicious that made Roxas back into the wall when Axel stepped forward.

"That my dear is for me to know and you to find out oh so soon," He said and stopped right in front of Roxas who's heart felt like it was about to explode, "But," Axel leaned in putting his right black gloved hand on the wall next to Roxas's head, "I will tell you this. We were best of friends," 'And a little more than that,' He thought to himself.

Roxas blinked dumbly for a few moments, "Wh-what? I-I don't even know you! Or did..." The blonde said. Axel shook his head a flash of sadness in his emerald eyes.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy. I told you to always get it memorized of who I am," Axel turned his gaze into Roxas blue eyes, "I guess I will just have to show you," He smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear, his breath like fire on the blondes ear, "But not now, it's time to wake up."

Roxas looked at him confused before the world started to shift and waver and Axels silhouette was rippling like water waves, "See ya later Roxy," Axel stepped back from Roxas just as darkness clouded Roxas vision.

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

Roxas shot up in his bed the pillow that was on his face thrown off into the floor as he gasped and struggled for air that he was deprived from. His body shook completely terrified of the event that took place in...His dream? He wasn't sure if it was real or a dream. _No, it was a dream, Axel isn't real! None of what happened was real!_ He chanted in his head. He almost screamed when the door busted open by a very hyper Sora.

"Roxy! Dinners ready!" The spikey brunette chirped happy as ever before worry crossed his face and he sat down on the bed next to Roxas that was trying to stop his heart from jumping out of his body. "You okay?" He asked.

Roxas nodded and took a deep breath and giving Sora a fake smile that didn't reach his still dilated blue eyes, "Yeah, just scared me was all." Roxas said and ran his hand through his hair hoping Sora didn't see the tremor.

"Oh! Sorry about that, mom said for me to tell you dinner was ready," Sora said rubbing the back of his head out of habit, "Didn't know you where asleep."

"It's okay, what are we having?" Roxas swung his legs over the edge of the bed and glanced at the clock that read 8:13 PM. _Gosh I slept that long?_ He thought to himself, he took his nap at four something. He usually only has a two hour nap so he could finish his homework and then play video games or whatever later and go to bed at a reasonable time on a school night. Now all his time would be dedicated to his homework and extra homework from that evil chemistry teacher Vexen Colde. _How ironic he is a cold bastard._ Roxas shook his head, that guy gave him the absolute creeps. _Not as bad as that Axel guy_. Roxas whole body stiffened at the memory and name.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sora huffed crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. 20 years just wasted off his life. Roxas jumped at the sudden voice, he forgot all about Sora!

"To be honest no I wasn't," Roxas said cheekily giving his brother a sorry smile, Sora rolled his eyes and stood up walking towards the door.

"We're having spaghetti and meatballs along with some Surprise cake dad made for us at our first day of school," Sora said happily going back to his normal perky self, "Though, I would steer clear of the so called 'surprise cake' dad made. Don't want a repeat of last time," Sora and Roxas winced at the memory. Needless to say all of them came down with food poisoning except for Cloud when he tried to make dinner one night back in New York at their pent house three years ago. That day, Tifa swore he would never cook dinner again or any edible food but he guessed this time Cloud did a lot of convincing to Tifa for him to let him cook something again.

"Yeahh, not going to try it," Roxas said.

"I second that!" Sora said and skipped, yes skipped down the hall way presumably downstairs. Roxas sighed and clicked his light on since Blue Hour started to darken into night on his nightstand brightening the whole room up in a pale orange glow. Roxas flopped back on his bed staring up at the red ceiling. He was so confused on so many levels, who was Axel? How does he know his name? What does he mean by friends? None of this makes sense! With a annoyed growl Roxas hefted himself up and walked out of his room down the hallway and staircase to the kitchen glancing at the portrait of the red head and continued on his way. 

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

Dinner went by in a blur, the usual happened like: How was school today? Did you make any friends? How are your classes? Are the teachers nice? So on and so on but what wasn't to be expected was the mystery cake. Needless to say everyone got suddenly tired and made up excuses when Cloud came back with the lopsided so called 'cake' and the siblings retreated to their rooms and Cloud and Tifa to do the dishes (also getting out of doing that).

Roxas slumped in his desk chair twirling around in it his pencil hanging haphazardly from his mouth as he attempted to do his math homework. What would y = ( 5/12)(6) equal to? Roxas thought and came up with the right answer and was just about to write it when blasting music from Vanitas room flooded through the walls.

_"Show me how to lie You're getting better all the time And turning all against the one Is an art that's hard to teach Another clever word Sets off an unsuspecting herd And as you step back into line A mob jumps to their feet  
_

_Now dance, fucker, dance Man, he never had a chance And no one even knew It was really only you_

And now you steal away Take him out today Nice work you did You're gonna go far, kid." Music blasted through the walls causing Roxas to yelp and break his favorite pencil.

"VANITAS TURN IT DOWN!" He yelled and he heard a faint, 'I can't hear you' and the music was turned up louder. What did he have in there? A amplifier?

"VANITAS!" Roxas yelled again and was about to march over there when he heard a loud curse and a big boom and electrical sound. He snickered and sat back down continuing his work hearing Vanitas colorful words through the wall.

"That's what he gets," Roxas muttered.

"Your welcome by the way," A smooth voice said from the right of him and he saw Axel lounging on his bed with a grin. Roxas yelped and fell out of his chair scrambling back into the wall.

"W-what...?! H-how is this even possible?! Your not real!" He yelled, Axel sat up and stared at him for a while.

"I am Roxy-"

"No! Stop calling me that! My names Roxas not ROXY!" Axel started laughing; _Just the Roxas I knew would say that. _He thought, Roxas glared at the laughing ghost.

"Cut it out!" Roxas scowled and stood up crossing his arms as Axel wiped a tear from his eye.

"Your too funny, kid." Axel plopped backwards on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

Roxas stared at him for a minute, "What do you want and why are you here?" He asked.

"..."

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

"…"

Roxas sighed and plopped down in his chair and attempted to do his homework but he couldn't help but always peak over at Axel who was still staring up at the ceiling. By the time Roxas was done his homework Axel was still there this time staring at Roxas. The blonde peered over at him as he put his books back into his backpack and caught Axels eyes.

"Uh could you not do that," Roxas said looking away from the red head, Axel chuckled.

"Your still the same with the personality," Axel said with a shake of his head his emerald eyes flashing with slight anger before going back to his usual laughing jovial emerald eyes.

Roxas glared at him, "Why do you keep talking about me in third person?!" He was really getting tired of this ghost beating around the bushes of things and it wasn't helping that he somehow knew he was connected to that war dream he had earlier. He instinctively backed away when Axel stood.

"I will tell you soon enough," Axel smirked and walked to the door not even opening it and disappeared through it. Roxas groaned and got ready for bed deciding not to read too much into a stupid ghost saying stupid anonymous things.

łłłłłłłłłWARNING SEXUAL SCENES BEGINNINGłłłłłłłłł

Roxas tossed and turned in his bed. Sweat droplets sliding down his forehead. He was incredibly hot that it burned to touch his own skin not to mention he was overly aroused for no reason!

"H-help, m-me," He whimpered and moaned at the touch of burning fingers gliding over his bare chest not even remembering taking off all of his clothes in the first place. Dark emerald eyes bored into his cerulean blue pools and he leaned forward crashing their lips together as his hands traveled south towards his aching cock and fondled it before he backed away all together with a devious smirk. Two figures formed next to the cloaked red-head both of them replicas of their creator only barren of clothes.

"Treat him well but make him feel the pain I suffered," Axel whispered low enough for his shadows to hear and they nodded and walked over to the blonde that was staring dazedly at the replicas.

"P-please," He panted, he needed to be touched, feel the warmth spread through him, he needed it. One of the Axel replicas got on the bed and raked his hands down his beautiful creamy legs leaving behind red scratch marks drawing some blood here and there. The other Axel replica climbed up on the bed and grabbed his hard cock stroking it harshly.

"Ahh," Roxas moaned his eyes closing shut tightly, the replica that was stroking him adjusted so that Roxas was laying on top of him low enough so that its cock was right at his entrance. Suddenly a sharp pain like a thousand bolts of lightning ripped through his lower half bringing him out of his pleasured state and screamed to the top of his lungs, the top Axel replica's cock was stuffed to the brim inside of him along with the other one that was still stroking his limped cock.

"STOP! It hurts!" He screamed tears coming to his eyes and falling freely while he was plunged into by two cocks stretching his hole to its limit, Axel walked over to him his black hood up concealing his face with a knife in his hand and trailed it over Roxas chest.

"Now you know what it feels like to feel pain," He said and dug the knife into Roxas abdomen drawing blood. Roxas screamed at the pain but felt some weird pleasure from it but he knew this was wrong.

"Ah- s-stop...p-please," Roxas whimpered.

Axel looked thoughtful for a moment, not like Roxas could see that, "Hm, I dunno. Should I?" He lifted the knife and trailed his tongue the length of it tasting Roxas's blood.

"So...close," The replica in front of Roxas grunted.

"Then that's a no, love." Axel smirked and leaned down, "Be prepared Roxy cuz I'm gonna make your life a living hell," Roxas screamed as he released his cum and the replicas along with Axel disappeared. 

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

"ROXAS!" Suddenly his door was brust open by Vanitas who stomped over to him and ripped the covers off of him, "Get the hell up! We're going to be late thanks to you!" Vanitas yelled and was about to start on something else when red marks caught his eye on Roxas legs, "What the hell happened to you?" Surprisingly he was actually concerned for his little brother, Roxas looked down at his legs feeling something sticky between his legs while his ass felt like a inferno.

"I…I don't know actually," He mumbled and sat up with a wince tracing his fingers over the angry red lines. He really didn't know where they came from for some reason he had no memory of anything the night before only that some ghost named Axel was staring at him like a piece of meat. Vanitas scowled and walked out of the room.

"Better hurry up Princess or your walkin'," Vanitas slammed the door shut behind him. Roxas sighed and tried to move but a piercing pain shimmied up his spine making him bite his lip in order not to cry out in pain.

_This is gonna be a long day..._

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

"Riku I don't know," Sora looked warily at the silvertte in front of him, they where currently in the boys bathroom during class time since Riku wanted to show him something.

"Oh come on Sora! It's just a little it's not like its gonna kill you," Riku lit the joint that he had and took a puff for himself before handing it to Sora.

"Are you kidding me?! Theirs thousands of deaths from overdose!" Sora slapped his hand away and headed to the door but was stopped by Riku.

"I measured it correctly it's fine trust me," Riku said and they stared at each other for a long while. Sora glanced at the smoking joint before he took a deep breath through his nose.

"...Fine, but only this one time," Riku smirked and handed the joint to him and Sora sucked in the lethal poison coughing a little. His blue eyes dilated and clouded over with a dazed smile forming on his lips, he felt like he was on a cloud and light as a feather.

"Amazing isn't it?" Riku took back the joint and inhaled some himself before he was pushed against the wall and lips crushing on to his. Riku smirked into the kiss and kissed him back with same force. 

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

Vanitas stared at Ventus who was babbling on and on about they're stupid painting.

"-and I was wondering if you can be the model," Vanitas chose that moment to come back to planet earth when he heard 'You' and 'Model' in the same sentence.

"Wait what?!" Vanitas yelled, Ventus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I knew you weren't listening," He sighed, "What I was saying is that how about we do something of Darkness and Light or something,"

Vanitas gave him a blank stare, "I'll think about it," Vanitas stood up and grabbed his back pack, he wasn't one to voice his ideas before he had a clear mind. Ventus groaned, _This project is gonna take longer than expected, _with a sigh he pulled out his drawing pad and started on a sketch hoping Vanitas would chose to do darkness. 

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

"So Roxas where did you live before coming here to Virginia?" Olette asked, the group of friends where walking down the hallway to there next period which they all had together.

"I lived in the heart of New York," Roxas replied walking around some kid that wasn't watching where they where going and rejoining the group. Hayner clapped Roxas on the back.

"You left the Big Apple to come all the way here?!" Hayner said with a slight pout, Roxas gave Hayner a sheepish look.

"I did,"

"Now I'm just jelly as a jelly bean right now," Hayner's pout deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest as Pence, Olette, and Roxas laughed at him, "Oi! It's not funny!"

Olette shook her head, "What ever you say Hayner," She said turning down a hallway, "So where do you live now?" Now that Roxas thought about it, the only thing he knew that it was in a field not to far away from a River.

"Uh-in a field?"

"You don't have a house?"

"Of course I do! It's a mansion!" Roxas said.

"Wait you mean that creepy mansion that when one goes in they never appear again mansion?" Hayner asked with a eyebrow raised, Pence rolled his eyes.

"If he lived in that mansion he wouldn't be standing here would he?" Hayner stuck his tongue out at him.

"I didn't mean it that way! That place is sketchy," He said, Roxas zoned out when Olette started scolding Hayner of something. _They couldn't be talking about the same mansion could they?_ As the group of teens walked on to PE they all condoned a burly man with dreadlocks listening in on their conversation.

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłTimeSkipłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

Roxas walked down the halls towards the exit of the school teens all chatting about that new movie that came out that day. His backside still hurt like hell and he tried not to limp much not wanting those school perverts getting the wrong idea of things especially that pink haired dude Marluxia. Everywhere Roxas went he would be there! It was as if he was stalking him.

"Hey there Snookums," Roxas yelped when his ass was groped by said pinkette, _'Maybe if I don't think about him he won't come…_ Roxas thought.

"What..." He said flatly and continued walking or more like speed walking/limping.

Marluxia walked after him easily catching up to him thanks to his longer legs, "I was wondering if you wanted to come and see the new mov-"

"No. Thanks for the invite," Roxas said sharply and turned down another hall when a hand covered his mouth and pulled him inwards into a closet. Roxas was about to scream when the light was turned on revealing the Janitor he passed a few times in the hallway.

"Xaldin? What the heck?!"

"Be careful for what you think seems nice, not all faces are what they seem. Remember the colors grey, butternut and blue," Xaldin walked out of the closet with some cleaning supplies leaving a confused blonde.

"Grey, butternut, and blue?" Roxas muttered, what are colors supposed to help with?! With a shrug Roxas walked out of the closet just in time to see Riku pass something to Sora and walk off, Sora hurriedly pocketed it in his book bag as if he was stealing something.

"Hey Sor," Roxas called and walked up to his frazzled brother.

"Oh...uh, hi Roxas!" Sora fumbled trying remember what his brothers name was for a second. Roxas rose a eyebrow, what was up with him?

"You okay Sora?"

Sora smiled brightly his pupils still a little dilated, "Never better!"

"Can we go now?" Vanitas said walking up to them with a glare.

"Well we were waiting for you slow ass," Roxas returned his glare with more force, Vanitas scowled crossing his arms.

"Not as much as your limping ass," Vanitas smirked when Roxas eyes widened, "So Roxas who'd you bang this time, hm?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Roxas lunged at Vanitas but Sora caught him and threw him over his shoulder.

"Cloudy's here!" Sora chirped and skipped down the hall.

"Sora if you don't stop skipping I swear I will murder you in your sleep now put me down!" Roxas yelled and Sora put him down when they where outside and jumped into the front seat of the van but was rudely pulled out by Vanitas and thrown (yes thrown) into the back seat with Roxas.

"Ouchie Vanitas!" Sora rubbed the top of his head when it collided with the door.

"Shut it princess," Cloud shook his head and started off the school property.

"Hey dad can we see that new movie that came out?" Sora asked.

Cloud shrugged, "I guess we can Tifa wanted to see it too,"

"You all can go with out me, I'm not really in a movie mood." Roxas said putting in his earphones as they headed home Xaldin's words plaguing his mind. _Grey, butternut, and blue.  
_

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

Once they arrived at home Roxas went straight to his room plopping on his bed with a sigh.

"Good day at school?"

"Hn, it was alright," Roxas answered not really thinking about whom he was talking to. Roxas sat up and looked around the room seeing Axel at the far corner of his room leaning against the wall smirking at him in amusement of how easy he answered him. Roxas groaned and plopped back down bringing a pillow over his face.

"Go away," Axel chuckled and kicked off the wall walking over to the blonde and took the pillow off revealing glaring blue eyes.

"No can do Roxy, I'm connected to this house,"

"Why can't you go and find some else house to connect with? Or better yet, crossover. Yanno you want to," Roxas feigned a sweet smile and rolled his eyes laying back down.

"Because oh wise one," Axel started and sat down on his bed much to the blondes dismay, "I died here so I stay here until I can crossover or until I've paid my time for whoever to take me up on heaven or where ever," Axel said, Roxas deadpanned.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Are you?" Roxas glared at him and stood up.

"How long have you been here?" Roxas asked curiously, may as well get to know his new housemate. Axel hummed in thought.

"About a 138 years," Roxas gaped at him.

"A hundred and thirty-eight?! Why aren't you all...yanno, grumpy and saggy like a old person?" Axel raised a eyebrow at the blonde.

"You know nothing about ghosts do you?" Axel said with a shake of his head, "I died like this, I dunno where the coat came from though," He shrugged.

Roxas nodded slowly, "You sure where pretty young when you died," He said and plopped down in his chair digging out his homework. Axel's smirk dropped to a thin line his eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Yeah...I was,"

To be continued...

łłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłłł

**Bleh I hate this chapter -_- it came out nothing like I wanted it to. Sigh, anyway... Who was expecting Sora to do drugs?! XD I really didn't want to do it but ya just gotta sacrifice your hate for it and write it for the stories sake. Gray butternut and blue...hmm, what do those colors represent? ;) I really hope you like this chapter guys! I will really try and make the next one longer. That is if writers block doesn't get to me first *shivers* Also do you think im moving too fast?**

R&R please! I love hearing from you! :)

Oh and I made a cover picture for this story :) its at the bottom of my Bio if you want to see it!

**~Fire**


End file.
